Make Love, Not War
by MissYoui
Summary: Because she's determined to get back at the world in any way she can; but because he still has that naive belief that people are so much more than they seem. Because he was different, he caught her attention in a way she never expected. LarxDem twoshot aka an excuse for me to character study.


The irony when you get less work done being at home than if you went out on a study outing with your friends. Damn you Tumblr. Damn you.

New music, new inspiration. But I have trial exams coming up…why am I writing this.

_Inspired by: There She Goes feat. Pitbull – Taio Cruz_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts owned by Disney, prod by Square Enix._

* * *

_She's a pop star, rock star  
Fighter, lover._

As much as any girl enjoyed being flattered, she knew what it really was. As far as she was concerned, with the humiliating rejection she'd received only a few years before, they were only after her because she had perks now.

They hadn't noticed her when she wasn't such a polished diamond; when she had nothing to her name except being the suspicious favourite of Marluxia.  
Now, when she had worked and clawed her way up, they _finally_ saw her with new eyes.

"Looks like we've created a monster." Axel had chuckled when they'd seen her leaning on the doorframe into their classroom.  
At least he remembered her.

"I see nothing funny about that." The one named Saïx had said coldly.

"Pretty cute for a monster." The brunet had said with one of his signature smirks.

Those were the first words they had said to her since being shamefully turned away.  
She remembered them only because it was their way of apologizing. Sorry for overlooking a girl like her.

_Well they better be sorry._

She'd proceeded to cast away all judgement, openly shooting for the next target. She wanted them to regret rejecting her; show them a taste of what they could have had and leave them cold.  
Axel had gladly accepted what she gave, followed by a somewhat cynical Saïx, who had been quick to ask for her motives, but just as quick to take her up on her 'offer'.

But Demyx had been different.

* * *

"_You know, you're pretty cute for a monster." He smiled._

"_You've told me before." She replied boredly. "Tell me something I don't know."_

"_You don't seem like the kind of girl everyone says you are."_

"_And what makes you think that?"_

_The brunet only smiled. "Clearly you've never listened to any of my songs."_

_Larxene rolled her eyes. "Look, I came here for some fun, not your advertising."_

"_You want to be the girl everyone wants. You want to be the girl who has songs and stories written about her, the one who has people staring at her when she walks by."_

"_Are you quoting lyrics, or is that just you being naturally soppy?"_

"_Little bit of both. Impressive, isn't it?"_

_She never answered, pulling the brunet in for a kiss she'd been waiting for all night—and in all honesty, she had never been one for patience._

* * *

"Demyx."

The brunet looked up from his music to find the blonde leaning on the doorframe to the music room in her seductive way. "Hey babe."

"I thought you had a girlfriend?" Larxene asked, crossing her arms.

"So now I can't call any other girl 'babe'?"

"She might get jealous and come hunt me down. She could be secretly spying on us through a surveillance camera, if she's as paranoid as she looks."

Demyx shrugged. "She's gotta deal with it."

"Aren't you a tough lover." The blonde smirked.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk about last night."

"Sure." he smiled—it didn't last long before the brunet pouted.  
"Hey, you never answered my question."

Larxene ignored him. "I _am_ the girl everyone wants. I _am_ the girl who has songs and stories written about her, the one who has people staring after her when she walks past them."

Demyx only smiled to himself and nodded, letting his fingers caress the strings of his latest guitar. "Well you're right about the songs. I've been writing about you for about four years now."

The silence that followed was a heavily pregnant one; one filled with Demyx's unspoken doubts and concerns. But he was smart enough to realize Larxene was not a girl who wanted to hear objections.

_But are you sure you're the girl everyone wants? Are you sure you know why people stare at you when you walk by?_

"Axel used me."

"Yeah, he kinda does that. A lot."

"He played me…along with Saïx. They both got what they wanted in the end."

"Wasn't very nice finding out, was it?" Demyx asked, leaning back into the sofa. "Bet you wanted to castrate them or something, right?"

"Something like that." Larxene laughed. "But I was asking for it. I deserved it."

Demyx shook his head. "Nobody deserves to be treated like that." He said quietly.

Larxene raised a questioning eyebrow. "What is _up_ with you, acting nice? Everyone but _you_ thinks I deserved it. Everyone _else_ would have used me—they _did_ use me."

She paused to stare at him with curiosity.  
"…so why didn't you?"

The brunet smiled. "I'm a lover, not a fighter. Just like you."

"What do _you_ know about me?" the blonde challenged. "You don't know _anything_! You're stuck in your little world with your idiotic fangirls and stupid songs where everyone loves each other!"

"I know you're not the girl you're pretending to be." Demyx argued. "I know you're hiding behind a sour shell of someone you think nobody else will bite into. I know you've been hurt so many times that you're sick of it all, and you're just biting back to keep everyone else away.

I know. I just do."

_I'm nothing like you._

* * *

"_Just get some sleep. School tomorrow, yeah?"_

_She stared at his back in disbelief as he left. What kind of guy was he, not jumping at the chance to bed a girl who was willingly offering herself?  
The brunet returned a few minutes later, having shed his uniform for a more comfortable button shirt and track pants. He yawned, sliding under the blankets beside her without any sign of desire. _

"_Are you gay?" the blonde asked spitefully, turning her back on him. _

"_Dunno. Never tried it." He laughed softly. "What do you think it's like?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?" Larxene snapped._

"_Just asking." Demyx shrugged, shuffling his body against the blonde's._

"…_are you spooning me?"_

"_Nothing better~" the brunet sang._

"_Ugh, you're sappier than I thought."_

"_But isn't this nice? You not having to act like you're in some R rated movie?"_

_She didn't reply; having taken it as a sign she was asleep, Demyx sighed before draping the blankets over the blonde and placing a protective arm over her body._

"_Demyx?"_

"_Zzz…."_

_The blonde snorted; the Great Demyx snored in his sleep. The horror his fanclub would experience. But she was better than spreading such base rumours around, so his secret was safe with her. _

"_You better not drool on me." She hissed before grudgingly turning back around and resting her head against the singer's chest.  
"But…this _is_ nice." She murmured before finally closing her eyes._

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do now? Keep fighting?"

The blonde had turned her back on him, wondering why she had even bothered to come and talk to him.

"Larxene, it's alright if you don't want to fight. It doesn't always mean that you're weak. It means you're better than that. And I know you are."

"What?" she demanded, whipping around again with a glare.

"Better than Axel and Saïx."

Larxene's eyes narrowed. "You're pathetic, you and your little love songs. I can't believe people call that music. What the hell is '_Be my love_' supposed to be?"

"So you finally listened to my new album!"

"It sucks. Spare the world's ears and drop the guitar. Drop the song-writing while you're at it, because it's _ridiculous_."

The door slammed shut as Larxene left, not bothering with a farewell.

"I'll make sure to send you my autograph too!"

* * *

_Let's make one thing clear: I am _not_ a lover._

_Demyx was wrong about everything.  
But…  
I'd really prefer not to fight…over something so trivial. Don't be mistaken, I'm a fighter. I just appreciate fighting for more important things.  
Axel the jerk isn't exactly on the top of my list.  
So because of that, I'll drop this. Not because of Demyx, but because of me._

_I'll come back to fight another day._

* * *

OMG, I MADE LARXENE AN ANGSTY SLUT EVEN THOUGH I PROMISED MYSELF I'D NEVER DO THAT.

Demyx tends to do that; make everyone else look so bad in contrast to his non-evilness. What the hell is he doing in the Organization? He's not even that evil. GTFO BABY.


End file.
